


Drops of Jupiter

by GarnetSeren



Series: Music Inspired Oneshots [5]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Nightmares, Not Actual Unrequited Love, Pining, Possible Unrequited Love, Pre-Relationship, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11458974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarnetSeren/pseuds/GarnetSeren
Summary: A song sent by a friend has Garrus thinking... about the woman he loves, but doesn't stand a chance with. But who's that disturbing his late night musing, at 0300 hours?





	Drops of Jupiter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emerald Flashes](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Emerald+Flashes).



Bathed in the orange glow of the Main Battery, Garrus lay on his cot staring up at the ceiling. The ping of his Omni-Tool brought him back from his revere, and glancing at the message, he soon realised it was from Liara.

**Whilst sorting through redundant memory systems, came across this. Remind you of anyone?  
Hope all is well.  
\- L**

'This' happened to be a nameless audio file. Intrigued at what the new Shadow Broker had found, Garrus quickly loaded the clip onto his visor, and after a few quick taps, the audio was primed and ready. To his surprise, the file started to play what Garrus presumed was a human piano.

“Now that she's back in the atmosphere, with drops of Jupiter in her hair, hey, hey, hey.  
She acts like summer and walks like rain, reminds me that there's a time to change, hey, hey, hey. Since the return from her stay on the moon, she listens like spring and she talks like June, hey, hey, hey,” a human male sang.

Garrus had to admit, the voice sounded nice, and the tune was pretty good. Though he was more reluctant to agree that the lyrics _did_  remind him of someone.

Unexpectedly, there was a chime from his door. Checking his Omni-Tool, he realised it was 03:00.

He was prepared to ignore whoever it was, until his door chimed again. Sighing, Garrus swung his legs off his bunk, and shuffled wearily towards the disturbance; the human song still playing through his visor as he went.

“ _But tell me, did you sail across the sun? Did you make it to the Milky Way to see the lights all faded, and that heaven is overrated?”_

He paused, shuddering at the song's lyrics, as his mind thought immediately of his CO and best friend; Commander Shepard. The perfect definition of a strong independent woman, regardless that she was human.

There was no-one in the galaxy that he trusted or respected more, and her death aboard the original Normandy had almost destroyed him. Her resurrection had been his only salvation.

“ _Tell me, did you fall for a shooting star, one without a permanent scar? And did you miss me while you were looking for yourself out there?”_

Subconsciously, Garrus' talons began fiddling with the edge of the bandage that covered the right side of his face. He gave a galaxy-weary sigh.

It was more than trust and respect that he felt for Shepard. It was more than comradery and friendship. He'd fallen in love with his human commander, and had been for a long time... not that it mattered.

During the mission against Saren, he might have stood a chance. Back then, Garrus could say without being boastful, that he was a good looking turian. He'd had a decent, albeit unfulfilling, job with C-Sec and thanks to Shepard's good word, had been waiting to start his Spectre training.

Now he was a failed C-Sec officer. A vigilante with a disfigured face and upper torso; thanks to the Blue Suns' rocket, that almost killed him. So he knew he didn't stand a chance with a woman like Shepard.

A third chime at his door drew his attention again, setting his subharmonics grumbling with tiredness and exhaustion.

Reluctantly, he palmed the opening mechanism, ready to shout at inconsiderate idiot who stood on the other side of the door. And as the metal slid open, his gaze settled coolly on the perpetrator; only for his mandibles to suddenly flare wide in shock.

“ _Now that she's back from that soul vacation, tracing her way through the constellation, hey, hey, hey. She checks out Mozart while she does tae-bo, reminds me that there's room to grow, hey, hey, hey.”_

In front of him stood Commander Shepard, barefoot and clad in what appeared to be sleep wear; a black sleeveless top and baggy grey bottoms.

Her short red hair was tousled, and her green eyes wider than usual. She looked haunted.

His visor picked up the dilation of her pupils, her elevated heart rate, and her lowered temperature. His eyes picked up her shivering.

Without thinking, Garrus wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and ushered her into the warm glow of the room.

"Spirits, Shepard. What in the name of Palaven is wrong?" he asked, worry humming uncontrolled though his subharmonics.

Wordlessly, she shook her head, and Garrus caught the faint gleam of tears on her cheeks, before she buried her head into his chest. Her whole body shook with the effort of holding back a sob.

Unable to help it, Garrus let out a trill of anxiety; never before seeing his strong commander... his fearless best friend... so shaken. He hadn't a clue as how to comfort her. But after a moment's hesitation he scooped her up, and carried her to his bed.

Settling back against the bulkhead, Garrus tried to arrange her soft body the best he could, against his hard angles. Wrapping his blanket around her shoulders, he pulled her close; to help warm her with his excess body heat.

All the while, Garrus tried to ignore the fact it was only the thin material of her top, that separated his bare plates and her skin. Ten agonising minutes went, by before he tried to brooch the subject again.

"Shepard, what is it? Tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

There was a muffled reply that his translator didn't pick up. Gently, mindful he didn't scratch her with his uncovered talons, he lifted her chin so she faced him.  
  
"It was so cold and lonely," she repeated quietly, without prompting. "The stars are still beautiful, but they're not welcoming any more."

Garrus eyes widened with shock. To someone else, the commander might have appeared to be babbling, but he knew better.

She'd been dreaming... dreaming of the destruction of the SR1, of Alchera, of her death. He shuddered, and pulled her close, as much for his comfort as hers. Shepard buried her head back into his chest.

"I don't want to be alone, not tonight," she muttered, sleepily. "Please let me stay."  
  
"You're never alone, Shepard," Garrus soothed, stroking her back in a way he hoped human's found comforting. "I'm here whenever you need me."  
  
He'd often wondered what it would be like to hold her; but this was never how he'd imagined it. Though despite hating the reason that had brought her here, Garrus couldn't bring himself to complain of the outcome... the feeling of Shepard in his arms... even if she had only sort him out in the name of friendship, it was still indescribable.

Garrus couldn't help but hold her closer.  
  
"I've always got you six." 

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:  
> Inspired by Drops of Jupiter by Train


End file.
